Diego's Revenge - A Dora Fanfiction
by xDyaoifangirlDx
Summary: Diego is tired of being a background character, so he decides to recruit a few "friends" to help him along.
1. Chapter 1

One day in Dora the explorer land Dora was walking down the street when she saw Boots sitting against a tree. She smiled and asked him if he wanted to go shopping, Boots reacted by telling Dora he was allergic to snobby beach girl stereotypes, and Dora nodded.

She invited him to her house and they played truth or dare with Dora's cousin Diego.

"I dare you to lick Dora's knee." Boots said to Diego. Dora's knee had a three year old band aid stuck to it.

Diego cringed and punched Boots for daring him to do it. Boots got knocked out. Dora kicked both of the boys out of her house.

Diego punched Boots again and he killed him with a knife. Dora did not notice.

The next day when Dora was walking down the street, she saw Diego twirling a knife in his hands. She gasped and backed away slowly, but it was too late. Diego had already stabbed her arm.

Dora cried silently to herself and whispered Boots' name as she died in a pool of her own blood.

Diego was arrested for murder, and in prison he met Benny and Swiper. Benny had been arrested for murder, just like Diego. Benny had killed Tico the squirrel because he took his ice cream. He was going to be in prison for 20 years.

Swiper had stolen a handbag and robbed a bank once. He was going to be in prison for 11 years.

Diego was ready to escape. That night when all of the security guards weren't looking he grabbed a fork and used it to bend the bars back. He climbed out and the alarms went off, but Diego didn't care.

He kept walking and whenever he saw a guard he stabbed them with the fork. He finally broke free and went straight to Dora's old house.

Sure enough, her parents were there, and they started yelling at him. Diego just pulled a knife out of the cabinet and pointed it at their throats. They screamed and Mr Dora grabbed a cell phone and called 000. However, Diego smashed the phone and pushed the two adults into the swimming pool.


	2. Chapter 2

They were both electrocuted and they died. On the news the next day, there was a story about two adults who were found fried at the bottom of the swimming pool. Police suspected they had fallen into the pool during a lightning storm, since Diego had taken the box away and hidden it in his house.

The police also discovered that the adults that had died were the parents of the girl that had been stabbed by Diego, and they immediately knew he had something to with the deaths.

The police started knocking at Diego's door three days later, and he hid all evidence that he had been planning another murder. He put on a wig and answered the door with a fake smile. He greeted the cops and they said that they had tracked the recent deaths to his house.

He battered his eyes and laughed, saying that he didn't kill anyone but his sister Alicia might've. The cops thanked him and rushed over to Alicia's house with batons and handcuffs.

Diego smirked mischievously and pulled out his murder plans. He was going to murder Boots' father just for the fun of it. Two days later he approached the building sight with a knife in his pocket and a smile on his face. It was fake, obviously.

Boots' Dad greeted him and asked him if he wanted to help him build a bridge, not knowing it was Diego who had stabbed his son.

Diego laughed and pulled the knife out, and Boots' Dad's eyes widened almost comically. He began to run, but Diego threw the knife and it stabbed him right in between the shoulder blades. Diego walked away with a smirk on his face.

The rest of the construction crew all ran towards the scene as Boot's Dad attempted to tell them who caused his demise. Diego quickly called the cops to cover his tracks, then he ran towards his house and locked himself in his room.

Laughing maniacally, he pulled out his murder plans and started reading through them. He chanted a special chorus and suddenly everything went blank.

When he woke up, he saw Daddy Pig watering the garden while stuffing his face with a chocolate muffin. He gasped when he saw Diego's cold eyes staring into his soul.

Daddy Pig offered him some muffin, and Diego pounced on him, stuffing the muffin into his mouth so that he choked and died.

Mummy Pig ran outside when she heard her husband's muffled screams. She gasped, seeing Diego stand up and pull out an axe. Mummy Pig slammed the door and locked it, telling her children to get inside their rooms.

Diego had planned this for ages. He was going to travel to every single dimension and kill every single cartoon character possible so that he would be the only one.

He started banging on the door to the Pig's house, calling, "Little Pig little Pig, let me in." However, they could not hear him over their cries. Although Mummy Pig did not truly love her fat husband, she did love her children and herself. Diego didn't give up, he continued to smash on the door with his fists until he eventually just decided to smash it down with his axe.

With one heave of his axe the door crashed down and Diego stepped inside. Mummy Pig screamed and ran down the stairs with a knife in hand, desperate to save herself.

Diego grabbed her wrist and slapped the knife away, and it slid across the floor. The Pig screamed in terror as Diego grabbed the side of her head and jolted it in the wrong direction.

Her lifeless body fell to the ground dangerously fast. Diego sprinted up the stairs, making sure his footsteps were loud. He was overjoyed when the kids screamed their last scream.

He rushed into their room and grabbed George's stuffed dinosaur, ripping its head off and putting a bomb inside. He threw it at the young children and chanted the chorus again, disappearing just as the bomb went off.

When Diego appeared in the SpongeBob dimension, he was covered in Peppa and George's blood. He heard the Sponge's famous laugh, and grinned evilly. He started skipping towards SpongeBob and Patrick.

They were blowing bubbles and laughing outside of SpongeBob's pineapple. They asked Diego if they would like to join him, but he just popped the bubbles they had blown and laughed.

"I don't want to join you," He said. "I want to kill you!"

Patrick laughed, dumbfounded. Diego sighed and grabbed them both by the necks, carrying them to the Krusty Krab where he smashed their heads against a table repeatedly until they died.

Mr Krabs ran towards Diego, yelling at him for getting blood on the table. Diego laughed and cut off his arms, and he died of blood loss. Squidward ran out of the kitchen and gasped when he saw everyone dead.

Diego handed him a knife.

"Join me, Squidward," He smirked. "We can become the most famous cartoons in the universe!"

Squidward was lost for words. It was an honour to be offered such a thing, but he kindly rejected, saying he would prefer not to murder anyone as he might get arrested.

"We will be dimension crossing." Diego explained. "We will not be arrested."

Squidward looked at the corpses of his "friends".

"I still don't want to do it." Squidward said crossly.

Diego shrugged and penetrated Squidward's body with the knife a few times, then left him to die right there in the Krusty Krab.

"Now I'll be the one who dabs," Diego said evilly. He dabbed, although, it was horrible.

"MY EYES!" Screamed a fish. Diego growled and through a dagger at him, and it went straight through one of his eyes.

Next, Diego went to the Chum Bucket where Plankton and his computer wife Karen resided. He smashed the computer to bits, and Plankton ran in angrily.

"What are you doing in my house?!" He exclaimed. He saw Karen's body lying on the floor.

"You killed her!" He said, tears forming in his eyes.

Diego just laughed. "I know, brilliant, right?"

Diego slowly stepped towards the small green creature and raised his foot.

"Are you ready to join her?"

Plankton screamed as Diego squashed him, ending his life. Diego ran to Sandy's dome and smashed it unexpectedly. A shard of glass sliced Sandy's back, and she screamed in pain, but then she choked on the water and drowned.

Diego's laughter was interrupted by police sirens, and he quickly chanted the chorus and disappeared.

He looked around, desperate to know where he was now. He smirked, seeing a peach house in the distance. He saw a pink car pull up in the driveway, and a yellow man walked out, chewing on a donut.

Diego ran towards him and stealthily took his keys out of his pocket. Homer didn't notice. Diego put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Homer screamed in terror and dropped his donut as the car sped towards him.

Diego smashed through the house, crushing Homer. He jumped out of the car and smirked as Homer's blood covered his shoes. He walked inside the house, where Marge was coming to investigate.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, seeing Homer's corpse.

She saw Diego and saw him hold the keys in a violent position. She rushed up the stairs, locking her and her children in her bedroom. However, she realised she had forgot about Maggie.

She called the baby's name out, and Diego bashed on the door. He pulled out his axe, the same one he had used to knock down Mummy Pig's door. He broke his way into Marge's bedroom, and she hugged her children tightly.

"Take Lisa first!" Bart yelled.

Lisa shoved him and they started cat fighting. Diego cracked his knuckles and punched Marge in the jaw. She clutched her mouth and her children yelled. With one clean swing of his axe, Diego sliced off Marge's hair.

She screamed again and he swung at her once more, this time aiming for her neck.

Blood sprayed all over Bart and Lisa. Marge's decapitated head rolled along the floor. The kids hugged each other, and Diego pulled out his knife. He slowly walked towards them, and stabbed them both in the neck.

Next, he walked towards Maggie's room. She poked her head over the top of the crib. Diego took her out and rocked her back and forth in his arms, and she fell asleep. Then he chanted the chorus once again.

Diego and Maggie appeared in the Adventure Time dimension. Diego smirked. He had been waiting to kill Finn and Jake ever since he found out he could dimension cross. He walked towards the tree house slowly, pondering more ways to kill people.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie fell asleep in his arms, and he couldn't help but smile. He placed her down gently in front of the tree house and knocked on the door.

Jake answered the door.

"Hello, I'm your new neighbour." He lied. Jake called Finn over and they mingled with Diego for a while until inviting him and Maggie inside for tea.

"I'll go get the snacks." Jake said, walking into the kitchen. Diego smirked and asked Finn about his swords.

"I keep my favourite one underneath the table." He said. Suddenly, he saw the look of evil in his eyes. They both flipped the table up and reached for the sword. Diego grabbed it and swung at Finn. He dodged it and grabbed another sword.

Jake heard the ruckus from downstairs and rushed back to the table. He saw Diego and Finn wrestling for the sword and stretched over to break it up, but Maggie grabbed some broken glass and cut off his arms.

Jake cried in pain, and he was too shocked to even bother saving Finn anymore.

"Jake!" Finn called out as his friend collapsed. He had lost too much blood. "You killed Jake!" He yelled at Diego.

The murderer laughed and snatched the sword away. He swung at Finn, slicing his abdomen open. Blood spilled out along the floor.

Diego wiped the sword and high fived Maggie for doing such a great job. Then they both headed to the Ice Kingdom.

Ice King was in his bedroom staring at a picture of his favourite princess, Princess Bubblegum. He sighed. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

Diego was there, holding Finn's sword. "I'm going to make this quick." He said. "I need you to jump out of this tower and die."

Ice King was astonished. "Why, why would you want me to do that?" He stuttered.

"Because I need you to die. I'll give you a choice. Jump out the window and die, or I stab you."

The King stuck his head out the window, lost in thought about his decision. Finally, he took a deep breath and faced Diego.

"Why do you want me to die?" He asked.

"Because Maggie and I want to be the only cartoon characters." He explained.

Ice King thought for a moment, then suggested that they all work together to defeat all cartoons. Diego and Maggie agreed, and they all went over to the Candy Kingdom.

Diego pounded on the door to the castle. Banana guards ran towards him in every direction. Princess Bubblegum approached him slowly.

"You killed Finn and Jake!" She boomed.

"How did you find out?" Diego gasped.

"A reliable source." The Princess said. "BMO."

The small robot stepped out from behind PB. Diego narrowed his eyes at him, and swung Finn's sword at him swiftly. Electronic cords flew everywhere and BMO died.

The princess gasped loudly and told her banana guards to attack. They ran towards Diego and his warriors with their spears, waving them about maniacally. Diego spun in a circle, flailing the sword about. The banana guards were all decapitated.

Princess Bubblegum was done with this now. She grabbed one of Finn's swords out of her room. He had left it there last time he had come over. Tears formed in her eyes as she imagined her friend, sprawled across the floor in a puddle of blood that belonged to him and his brother. She quickly wiped her face and ran towards Diego, yelling inaudible curses.

Diego put the sword in front of him, the tip of it aimed at the princess. She stopped and swung at his face. Ice King created a sword out of ice and pointed it at her throat. She started sweating.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked anxiously. Ice King looked at Diego for a response. He just laughed and clicked his fingers, and with that the princess was dead.

He picked up Maggie and grabbed Ice King's wrist quickly. He began chanting, and they arrived in the Uncle Grandpa dimension.

Diego looked at the old man's famous RV, and a smirk spread across his face like wildfire. He stepped inside uninvited, Ice King and Maggie following.

Mr Gus was making pancakes in the kitchen. He looked at the intruders blankly, then continued to flip the pancakes. Diego pounced on him, shoving his face into the stove. His face burned and Diego held him there until he stopped breathing.

He laughed and told his warriors to follow him. They all walked into Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's room.

"It's all up to you." Diego said to Ice King.

"What?" He gasped. "I… I have to kill a tiger?"

Diego nodded and carried Maggie into a different room, UG's bedroom.

Ice King carried a pair of nunchaku towards the Tiger. She was listening to music on her earphones. Ice King struck her over the head with the nunchaku, and she roared as blood poured over her face, covering her eyes. She clawed at Ice King, but he dodged and created a spear out of ice, stabbing her in the heart.

Meanwhile, Maggie was just finishing eating Pizza Steve. She burped out his sunglasses and put them on.

Diego walked up to Uncle Grandpa, who was doing who knows what on his computer. Diego grabbed him by the neck and held him up as high as possible, then threw him to the ground.

"G… G'morning!" UG spluttered.

Diego stomped on his face until he was nothing but a pile of flesh.

Ice King ran over and gasped as the blood met his feet. Diego chanted the chorus again and they appeared in the Steven Universe Dimension.

Diego picked up Maggie and the three characters started walking up to Steven's beach house. Ice King twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Diego, I've been needing to ask you something." He muttered.

Diego looked at him and told him to continue.

"How… how did this all start?"

Diego stopped walking and sighed. "My cousin Dora invited me over to play truth or dare one day with her friend Boots. He dared me to lick a dirty band aid, so I did it. I punched him, and Dora kicked us out, so I murdered him. Then I murdered my cousin. Then I thought, 'why stop there?' I killed her parents. I killed his Dad. Then I started dimension crossing."

Ice King was speechless. "This is… this is all because of a dirty band aid?"

Diego pulled out a knife and held it up to his throat. "You got a problem with that?" Nobody spoke for the rest of the journey to the beach house.

Ice King through the door open. Steven was watching Crying Breakfast Friends on his TV. He was so obsessed with it, he didn't even notice the intruders.

Diego snuck up on the boy and pondered. He has recently discovered that killing the main characters of a cartoon permanently ends the show.

He pulled out a knife, stabbing the innocent boy right in between his shoulder blades. Tears formed in his eyes, and he turned around to face his attacker.

Diego was smirking with the most evil grin anybody had ever seen.

Steven's body lay limp, and Ice King stared at the young boy. He took a deep breath and smiled at Diego, who turned to face him.

Maggie giggled, and Diego wiped the blood and sweat from his palms.

"Alright, time to go," he said. Before he could continue, however, the warp pad behind them glowed brightly, and three figures appeared on it.

The three amigos spun around on their heels, their mouths dropping open.

Pearl screamed in terror, yelling the young boy's name. Garnet and Amethyst stared in disbelief, and quicker than light, the three gems pulled out their weapons and raced towards the killers.

Amethyst grabbed Maggie with her whip, throwing the baby towards the back of the house so she wouldn't get in the way.

"No!" Diego yelled, reaching towards his accomplice. Tears filled his eyes for the first time as he suddenly felt a new emotion.

Ice King tried to console his friend, but Diego slapped his hand away. Pearl ran towards them and tried to stab them with her spear, but they both dodged it and jumped towards the door, running onto the beach and taking out as many weapons as possible.

Garnet sped towards them angrily, but Ice King formed an ice barrier to protect them. Garnet smashed the barrier, and ice shards rained down on the two.

Diego laughed and took out his axe, aiming it at Pearl's head. She jumped towards the sky, then sped back down, her spear pointing at his skull. While Diego was distracted, Garnet approached him from behind, her fist pulled back. Ice King snuck up behind the fusion and smacked her across the head with his ice nunchuks.

Garnet yelled in pain, distracting Diego and giving Pearl time to impale him with the spear.


End file.
